


Sloppy, But Perfect

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: Oh sweetie, that’s your soulmate connection





	

Kurt is five when it happens. The back of his hand tingles and itches and feels so weird. Light brown, maybe copper lines start coloring the lightly tanned skin, moving intricately just below the skin. 

 

“Mama!” He yells, running through the house in his dark blue socks, slipping slightly on the hardwood floor. 

 

“What is it sweetie?” She glances up from her laptop, big blue eyes questioning silently. 

 

He skids to a stop by the table in the kitchen, shoving his hand towards his mother’s face. “Mama, what is this? Why is it here?” 

 

“Oh sweetie, that’s your soulmate connection.”

 

“My what?”

 

“Your soulmate connection.”

 

“What’s a soulmate, Mama?”

 

“Well, a soulmate is your other half, a person who’ll love you unconditionally.”

 

Kurt’s blue eyes are huge and sparkly. “Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

“But how does this.” He shoves his hand towards her again. “Make me and this person connected.”

 

She gently takes his hand in her thin fingers, looking at the almost settled copper marking. “Your soulmate will have the same marking. Which, looks like a compass.” She rubs over the spot gently. “Here baby, look.” 

 

His big blue eyes look at the copper compass that now takes up a big portion of the back of his tanned hand. “Wow…..” He murmurs, staring. He jumps, startled as the needle darts to the west. “Mama! Look!”

 

Her equally blue eyes go wide. “Wow. it must point to where your soulmate is.”

 

He just can’t take his eyes off of the copper compass. “Wow. Maybe I’ll be able to find them!”

 

She laughs quietly, brushing strands of long brown hair from his face. “You know, you’re lucky Kurt. Most people don’t get there soul connections until they’re at least eleven.”

 

“I am lucky!” He cheers, wide blue eyes glued to the compass. “The luckiest boy in the world!”

 

**~**

 

As Kurt grows older, he grows more anxious to follow the compass on the back of his hand. But the thing is, he hasn’t left downtown Chicago, his home, to go find that person, his other half. He finds himself pacing around the small apartment he and his mom call home. Or spinning around in circles, watching the needle spin with him. Sometimes he even pointlessly walks around the city, wandering farther and farther west each time. Or, he sits on the little balcony and just stares at the compass, just thinking. They’re out there. Somewhere in the west is a person who’ll love them unconditionally. That’s what gets him through the day. 

 

**~**

 

Kurt’s thirteen when he has his first crush. 

 

“Hey Mama?” He asks nervously, big blue eyes cautious. 

 

“What’s up sweetie?”

 

He sits on a chair opposite his mother at the table. “So, um….. I… I don’t know how to say this.”

 

“Is something wrong? Did something happen?”

 

He shakes his head quickly, wanting to vanquish the worry from his mother's blue eyes. “I… Is it natural to have… uh…  _ feelings _ for someone who isn’t your soulmate?”

 

Her blue eyes widen in shock and surprise. “Oh baby, of course it’s okay to.”

 

“Really?” He tries gently. “It just feels so… wrong.”

 

“I know hon, I was the same way when I was your age. It’s perfectly natural, I promise.”

 

“O-okay… um… one other question.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“Is… umm… I like a guy?” That wasn’t exactly what he was going for, but once the words started, they just kinda tumbled out.

 

“Oh…. Oh! Honey, that’s wonderful. Of course I’m okay with it.” She always knew what he was trying to say. 

 

His cheeks were burning red at this point, but he felt so welcomed and accepted in that moment that it didn’t really matter. “So w-what do I do about this?”

 

“Is he straight?”

 

“I have no clue.”

 

**~**

 

Kurt is eighteen when he shoves a bunch of clothes in a backpack along with basic necessities. 

 

“Oh are you sure about this hon?” His mama asks, worry in her big blue eyes. 

 

“I’m sure mama. I’ve been waiting for so long. I need this. I need to go find them.”

 

“You sure you don’t want to go to college first and get a degree?”

 

“Ma, I’ve never been more sure about anything in my entire life.” He says confidently, backpack slung on one shoulder.

 

She grabs him by the shoulders, tears glistening in her big blue eyes. “Oh I know. I just worry about you.”

 

“I’ll be fine mama, I promise.”

 

She looks him sternly in the eyes before pulling him into a tight hug. “I love you sweetie.”

 

“Love ya too, Ma.”

 

She holds him at an arm's length. “Now you listen here sir. I expect a call at least every other day. And if you need money, let me know, no if ands or butts, you got it?”

 

He laughs quietly, his eyes watering over too. “Got it.” 

 

She ruffles his hair, leaving one hand on his shoulder. “That’s my boy.” She sighs slowly, blinking away tears. “Go on. Go find them.” 

 

He pulls her into a tight hug before stepping back and pulling open the door to the apartment. “Goodbye mama.” 

 

“Goodbye Kurt.”

 

**~**

 

Kurt is nineteen when the compass starts pointing southwest. He’s on a bus to Denver Colorado when it shifts, and he probably wouldn’t have noticed if not for the slight tingle that ran through his palm and fingers. He’s spent so many months in quite a few different states. He wanted desperately to find them, but he was taking his time, spending weeks if not a month sometimes in different places, sightseeing and exploring. But this was new, that means he was getting closer. 

 

After a few days in Colorado he got on a train that would take him directly to Phoenix Arizona. All the way their, he felt anxious. This felt right. But, as he explored the streets of phoenix and hiked the mountains and trials, he knew he wasn’t there yet, but he’d get there, he just knew it.

 

~

 

It’s on Kurt’s nineteenth birthday that he finds himself in San Diego California. 

 

“Thanks mama.” He smiles brightly. 

 

“It’s been almost a year! I miss my baby boy.”

 

“Oh I miss you too. I’ll visit soon, I promise.” 

 

“You better mister!” 

 

He chuckles, switching his phone to his other ear so he can dig his wallet out of his pocket. “You know I’d never let you down mama.”

 

“Oh I know sweetie.” She hums for a moment in thought. “Oh! I transfered some money into your account for your birthday.” 

 

“You really didn’t have to Ma.”

 

“Don’t you even start it mister. I’m your mother, it is my job to spoil you.”

 

He sighs with a breathy laugh as he pushes open the door to a coffee shop. “Okay, okay, I know mama. Thank you.” 

 

“What can I get for you, sir?” The barista asks as he approaches. 

 

“Large coffee, light sugar, almond milk.” He pays, phone pressed between his shoulder and his head.  

 

He accepts the drink and heads over to a table, depositing his backpack by his feet and sipping at his coffee experimentally.  

 

“So where are you right now?”

 

“San Diego.”

 

“Oh! I bet that must be lovely, It’s still chilly here, but the flowers are starting to bloom so I’m hopeful the weather will start getting warmer soon.”

 

“Oh I’m sure it will Ma, always does.”

 

“Well, I’ll let you go. I love you.”

 

“Love ya too mama.” 

 

He sighs as he clicks off his phone. He sure does miss his mom, but he’ll see her again. He just needs to keep looking. The compass is now pointing exclusively to the west, no more south. He feels like he’s so close. Yet he could still be so far away, they could be on totally different continents and he’d never actually know. He sighs and takes another sip of his coffee. He plans to explore a bit of the city today and call it early to find a nice hotel- It’s his birthday, he’s allowed to treat himself to more than a motel- and take a shower. He’s spent a long time on a crowded bus and could really use one. 

 

He scrolls through his phone for a while, sipping at his coffee before he eventually gets bored enough to just grab his coffee, sling his bag back onto his back and head out into the hot city. San Diego was nowhere near as bad as Phoenix, but it was still quite hot. Maybe he’d go to the beach tomorrow, that sounded like a nice idea. But for now, he wandered in a westwardly direction through the city, ogling over the cultures and amazing smelling foods that wafted from restaurants and food trucks and street venders. 

 

He was passing by a little cafe when his hand started tingling like crazy, almost making him drop his- now cold- coffee. He stopped mid step, big blue eyes growing wide as he saw that the compass was now pointing east. He quickly looked back over his shoulder and spun around so quick. He started walking until the needle changed direction ever so slightly, pointing slightly to the north. So he followed it, walking through the door of the little cafe he’d noticed as he was walking. He was almost instantly overwhelmed by an amazing apple and cinnamon smell. HIs stomach grumbled, reminding him that he’d skipped breakfast to save some money. 

 

But he didn’t let that stop him as he walked farther into the small seating area. There were a few people sitting at the tables, mostly couples or groups of friends, but there was one person, all by himself who suddenly looked backwards, eyes wide. His hand felt like it was on fire as his feet stopped, suddenly feeling so heavy- nailed to the floor. His eyes found the copper compass on the person’s hand before he even saw the person themselves. And then it all seemed at be happening at once. 

 

“Oh my god… It’s… It’s you.” Left the person’s mouth and all Kurt could do was nod quickly, tears slowly building up in his big blue eyes. 

 

Blue-green eyes, blonde hair, broad shoulders. “H-hi.” He somehow managed as the person- his soulmate- was suddenly in front of him. 

 

“Hey.” The guy responded, eyes wide and glassy. “I-I’m Tyler.”

 

“Kurt.” 

 

And suddenly he’s in a hug and he just can’t help but hug back, a stray tear finding its way down his cheek. 

 

“Oh! I’m sorry, was that okay?” Tyler asks worriedly, eyes wide. 

 

He nods frantically. “Perfect.”

 

They both laugh, smiling ear to ear. “Oh my god. I can’t believe you’re here.”

 

“I can’t believe I finally found you.” He breathes out.

 

Tyler sudden seems to take in the backpack, the slightly rumpled look. “Oh… have you been traveling?”

 

“Ha, yeah. Just got off of an overnight bus trip from Yuma.” 

 

“Well shit. Um.” Tyler scratches the back of his neck. “I live right around the corner, you maybe wanna go there and you can freshen up?” 

 

“God, yeah, I need a shower.” 

 

They both laugh again as Tyler grabs the coffee he’d been drinking and leaves some cash on the table. “Just follow me.” 

 

They walk in silence for a few moments, but it doesn’t last long. “So, Kurt, where are you from?”

 

“Chicago.” 

 

“Chicago?? How the hell did you end up here?”

 

“Well, right after I graduated high school I left home and started this crazy adventure of sightseeing and exploring as I slowly come out west.”

 

“Graduated high school? How long ago was that.” 

 

“Ah, lets see. A year I think.”

 

“Oh my. How old are you?”

 

“I am offended by that.” He feigns hurt, a hand over his heart,a light chuckle passing his lips. “I’m nineteen, as of today.”

 

“Oh cool, I’m twenty….” A look crosses Tyler’s face. “It’s your birthday??”

 

He smiles sheepishly. “Yeah, It is.”

 

“Well shit. Happy birthday man.”

 

“Thanks, man.”

 

They both laugh and Kurt shakes his head. 

 

“I feel like I have to do something special now.”

 

“Oh no, no. You don’t.”

 

“Dude, you’re my soulmate, this is like… I’ve been waiting practically my whole life for this.”

 

And that makes Kurt stop dead in his tracks. It’s true. This is his soulmate. This is the person that’s supposed to love him unconditionally.  **_This is his soulmate_ ** _. _ The person he’s been searching for for the past year and been waiting since he was five to meet. “‘Yeah…. Soulmate.” It all slowly dawns on him. This is all real. “Oh my god. This is actually happening.” And he’s almost crying again. He just can’t believe it’s actually real.

 

Tyler’s smiling softly, watery eyes locked on Kurt. “Y-yeah, It is.”

 

They both just stare at each other until they’re hugging again, this time tighter than last. 

 

“I can’t believe this is real… I’ve been looking for you for so long.” He practically whispers, tears finding their way down his cheeks. 

 

“I know exactly how you feel.”

 

They stand there for way longer than what is probably necessary, in each other's arms, hugging. But it just feels so right. Once they do pull apart, Kurt can see that Tyler’s crying slightly too and that makes it even more okay. 

 

“So, uh, my place is actually just right here.” Tyler gestures towards the building they happen to be standing in front of. 

 

“Right. Lead the way.”

 

Tyler leads him into the building with a keycard that he swipes across a machine and into an elevator, hitting the button for the top floor. The hallway they exit into is short and has only two doors, one in which Tyler walks up to and unlocks with a key. The apartment is huge and open, painted a beautiful cream color which makes everything seem brighter. Kurt drops his bag by the front door, his shoulders feeling weird without the familiar weight, and he kicks off his shoes, copying Tyler in the process. 

 

“I’ll show you to the bathroom so you can shower.” Tyler says, waving him along. 

 

Kurt follows without a second thought. They head into a big bedroom, obviously the master, and into a huge bathroom with a fancy looking shower. “Do you have clean clothes? Not that you’d not but, just, you know, considering you’ve been on the road so long.”

 

Kurt blushes almost instantly. “Ah, no, actually. Laundry was on my to do list once I got to a hotel.” 

 

“Right. I know you’re kinda taller than me, by quite a bit, but I probably have something you can borrow.”

 

“Oh, if you’re sure.”

 

“Like I said.” Tyler’s smiling ear to ear. “You’re my soulmate, it’s my job to take care of you.”

 

He blushes deeply at that, his smile growing wider. “Right.” 

 

Tyler turns on the shower then leaves for a minute, coming back moments later with a towel and what looks like sweats and a t-shirt. He hands them to Kurt, that huge smile still plastered on his face.

 

“Thanks, Tyler.”

 

“No problem!” Tyler says cheerily. “Once you’re done, come find me, okay? We can sit and chat over lunch, I’ll order pizza…. If that’s okay. Do you like pizza?” 

 

“Um, well. Yes. But, I can’t really have gluten.”

 

“Oh! That’s perfectly fine, I know a pizza place that has really good gluten free dough. What do you like on it?”

 

“Pineapple and ham.”

 

“Me too!”

 

Kurt giggles. He hasn’t actually giggled since he was a lot younger. “We sound like teanagers.” He giggles.

 

“We do, oh my god.” Tyler shakes his head, laughing. “Go on, take your shower, I’m gonna go order the pizza.”

 

He shakes his head and waits for the door to close before he pulls off his rumpled shirt, tossing it into the hamper without a second thought. His pants and boxers followed shortly after and he stepped into the shower, immediately feeling relieved for the heavy stream of hot water. It had been far too long since he’d had a good proper shower that wasn’t at a cheap motel. He popped open the shampoo and was instantly overcome with the soft minty smell. He liked it, instantly. The thought of Tyler smelling like that maybe made him blush, but it could’ve just been the hot water for all he knew. Okay, maybe not, but that was definitely beside the point. Besides, Tyler could be a platonic soulmate, he’d learned about those during high school, when he took the Soulmates and Bounds 101 class. Yes, it had been a required class, but he’d actually enjoyed it. 

 

He actually hadn’t even thought about it. Platonic. He didn’t even know what he wanted, he’d never really been that big in the whole relationship scene, not that he hadn’t tested the waters, both boys and girls, but he definitely knew by now that he explicitly liked men, not that that mattered much, his mama loved him either way. But, he figured, whenever he found his soulmate, he’d just kinda know. But he just wasn’t entirely sure. Maybe it’d be shoved in his face or something, who knows.

 

Once he stepped out of the shower, he dried off with the extremely soft towel and picked up the sweatpants, shirt, and an extremely soft pair of blue boxers. He pulled on the boxers- only feeling slightly awkward about it- and then the sweatpants, which ended up resting just above his ankles. The shirt was no better. It was tight and barely reached his waist. It kept riding up, revealing the slight v and a decent strip of skin. But honestly, he was just glad he had clean clothes, and they were so soft, so there was no complaining there. After attempting to fix his disheveled hair, he pads his way out into the kitchen, where he find Tyler grabbing plates from a cabinet. 

 

“Hey.” He says simply, hoping not to startle Tyler too much.

 

“Oh hey!” Tyler greets with a huge grin. “Oh gosh, I’m sorry about the clothes, those are the biggest I have. Though at least they semi fit.”

 

“Yeah.” He lets out a breathy laugh, leaning on the counter. 

 

“Pizza just got here. You want something to drink? I have some sprite, sweet tea, water?”

 

“Sweet tea would be great.” 

 

Tyler goes about getting it and sits it at the table along with the plates and the pizza box. He takes a seat across from Tyler and grabs a slice of the delicious smelling pizza. 

 

“So.” Tyler starts after a few moments of silence. “I just… well… I want to know what you want from this, I guess.”

 

“What I want?” He asks, taking a drink. 

 

“You know that class we’re required to take during high school?” Tyler pauses and waits for Kurt to nod. “The whole, platonic or romantic thing. My teacher said that it’s something that should be discussed right away.” 

 

“Right.” He says slowly. “I’m not really sure?” He says unsurely. “I mean. Um.” He stops again. “Let me start over.” He laughs nervously. “I don’t really know what I want, to be honest. I mean, you’re right here and my soulmate, and wow. But I’m not sure.”

 

“Y’know, I’m really not sure either, to be honest.”

 

“Glad we’re on the same page.” He deadpans, chuckling quietly. 

 

“We have plenty of time to figure it out, I just wanted to get that out of the way.”

 

“Yeah, probably smart.” He chuckles again. “I guess another thing is… I’m gay. I just, wanted to get that out there…. Just in case…”

 

“Just in case what? I kick you out of here and never speak to you again?” Tyler laughs earnestly. “Like that’d be a way to treat my soulmate.”

 

“You never know, I’ve had people who’ve done that before.”

 

“Well, for the record, I’m gay too.”

 

“On the same page again, I see.”  

 

“Yes, yes we are.” 

 

He finishes off the slice of pizza he was eating and grabs another. “So uh. Oh! One of the things my teacher said is when you meet your soulmate you should try telling each other about yourselves.”

 

“Well.” Tyler starts, smiling slightly. “I grew up here in San Diego with my dads.”

 

“Dads?”

 

“Yeah, my dads. They got a surrogate mother, and well, I happened, obviously. But yeah, I have two dads. I can’t really say I had a rough childhood- sorry, I’m kinda boring- my dads spoiled me, I’m an only child. Went to high school. Was gonna start heading northeast right after I graduated, but my dads convinced me to go to college first. So that's where I’m at now. Working towards my degree in architecture. You’re turn.”

 

“I grew up in downtown chicago. It’s always just been mama and I. My dad, he OD’d off of his anxiety medicine. Not on purpose though, his anxiety just got too much. But that was all before I was born, so I never knew him. But yeah, grew up in chicago. Knew from a young age that I was gay… or at least not straight. Tried dating a couple of girls, and just, y'know, never really felt attracted. Anyway, my mom was always supportive of me, and let me leave home not long after I graduated. She will occasionally deposit money in my account, that crazy woman.” He shakes his head with a smile. “She always does far too much for me, even though I know she needs the money. So yeah. That’s kinda how I ended up here. I’ve been travelling for almost a year now. I’ve been through so many towns and stuff. It’s actually been a lot of fun. But now that I found you, It feels like I can finally just… stop.”

 

Tyler looks at him curiously with big blue-green eyes. “You’ll have to tell me more about your journey west sometime.”

 

“For sure.” He nods. 

 

It falls silent for a few moments, but it’s nice, not awkward in the slightest, despite everything. 

 

“Maybe we could watch a movie? Just hang around the apartment today, seeing as you kinda don't have properly fitting clothes.” Tyler laughs, blue-green eyes practically shining. “Plus I kinda have a paper due Monday that I may or may not have not even started yet.”

 

He rolls his eyes. ”You sound like me when I was in high school. My mama was always on my case about that type of thing, but it never worked. She always said my head was caught in the clouds. I was always too busy staring at the compass to actually get any work done.” 

 

“I was the same way. My dads constantly chirped me for staring at it. When I was really young, they tried putting gauze over it so I wouldn’t, but that never worked either. So eventually they just gave up.” 

 

“My mama never tried that, thankfully. She Just kinda let me be? I got good enough grades, so I guess she really didn’t see the sense in trying to stop me.” He shrugs. 

 

They move to the living room together and Tyler grabs his laptop, curling up on the couch. After he sits down too, carefully tucking his feet under himself, Tyler tosses him the remote. 

 

“Put on whatever you want. You can rent something if you want.”

 

He goes to question it, but ends up just nodding with a small smile. He ends up finding a documentary about space on netflix and places the remote on the coffee table before relaxing into the soft cushions of the couch. It's only been around twenty minutes when there’s a knock at the door, and he looks to Tyler curiously. Tyler raises an eyebrow and shrugs, eyes glued to the screen of his laptop. 

 

“Want me to get it?” He asks with a small smile. 

 

“If you wouldn’t mind.” 

 

He nods, though he doubts Tyler even saw him with how focused he was. He stands and stretches slightly, feeling the shirt ride up, revealing a strip of skin. Pulling at the shirt, he makes his way to the door and opens it.

 

“Hey T! ….. Oh.” One of the two men say as soon as the door is opened. 

 

One, the one who had spoken, is tall with green eyes and light brown hair. The other, a bit shorter, but definitely more built than the other, has blue eyes and long blond hair, and looks unmistakably like Tyler. 

 

“Hi?” Kurt tries, feeling rather awkward in that moment, what with his dishevelled look from ill fitting clothes and tousled hair sticking up in every direction. 

 

The blond raises a brow in question, but says nothing on the matter of Kurt or his presence. “Is Tyler here?” 

 

“Uh, yeah, one sec.” He says, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Hey Tyler, could you come here?” He calls behind him. 

 

“Yeah!” Tyler replied quickly. 

 

“So… uh…” He tries desperately to find the words to form a proper sentence, but can’t seem to actually do it. 

 

“Oh hey dad, papa.” Tyler greets with a warm smile. “I forgot you guys were stopping by.”

 

“Oh.” He says quietly, feeling stupid for the thought of the two being Tyler’s parents even dawning on him. 

 

“Well come on in, I was just working on a paper.” Tyler says, throwing a smile at Kurt, whose cheeks were a delightful pink which reached the tips of his ears. 

 

The two make their way into the apartment and Tyler closes the door, heading towards the living room. Kurt is stuck in place for a moment while his brain catches up and he heads after them. He settles back into his place on the couch as Tyler pauses the documentary and closes his laptop, sitting it on the coffee table. He nervously rubs at the compass on his hand-- which had long since become a habit of his-- and stares pointedly at his bare feet. 

 

“So, who’s your friend?” The brunette asks, addressing the elephant in the room with ease. 

 

“This is Kurt.” Tyler beams, grinning from ear to ear. 

 

“And the nature of your relationship?”

 

“Not sure yet, just met today.”

 

The blond raises an eyebrow, giving Tyler a look. “Excuse me? I thought we raised you better than this Tyler.”

 

Tyler laughs loudly, head thrown back against the back of the couch. “Papa no, no, it’s not like that.” He has trouble forming words after that, as he’s laughing so hard, even though Kurt doesn’t quite get how this is so funny. “Soulmate.” He manages at some point between laughs. 

 

“Oh!” The brunette says suddenly, a smile lighting up his entire face. “Oh Tyler.”

 

Kurt laughs quietly, face still a light pink. 

 

“It’s wonderful to meet you Kurt.” The blond says with a smile. “I’m Spencer.” Spencer looks over at the brunette and slaps him. “And this, would be my obnoxious husband Daniel.”

 

“Hey, that was mean.” Daniel pouts, slapping him back. 

 

Spencer gives him a pointed look, which quickly goes soft as Daniel plants a kiss on his cheek. 

 

“Anyway.” Daniel says. “It’s so nice to meet you Kurt. Welcome to the family.” 

 

Kurt blushes again. “Thanks… It’s nice to meet you too.” 

 

“How did you two meet?”

 

“Well actually, It was at that little cafe around the block. He came in and my hand started tingling and I saw him… and well, just kinda knew.” Tyler says with a smile so excited Kurt couldn’t help but smile too. “But Kurt's story is far more exciting than mine.” 

 

“I’ve actually been travelling since almost a year ago to find Tyler. I was just walking around the city when the compass changed direction and I followed it and that’s how I ended up in that cafe.” 

 

“Wow. That sure is something. Far better than how we met.” Daniel says, bumping shoulders with Spencer. “He literally fell on me. I was reading a book for my World Literature class under a tree and he fell out of the tree.”

 

He laughs softly. “That sure is something.”

 

“Sorry about assuming earlier, T. It’s just Kurt looked a little….” Spencer tries, but fails at finding a proper word. 

 

“Like he’d just gotten laid, or maybe a really good blowjob.” Daniel fills in, a shit eating grin on his face. 

 

“Dad!” Tyler slapped at Daniel’s arm. “Oh my god.” He groans. 

 

Kurt is instantly a deep red, looking like he’d be perfectly okay with it if the a hole appeared in the floor and at him.

 

Daniel winks at Kurt. “Deets?”

 

Kurt buries his face in his hands. 

 

“He had an overnight bus ride from Yuma.” Tyler explains, taking the teasing in stride. “Which I can’t imagine he really got much sleep, plus he didn’t have any clean clothes, so I let him borrow some of mine, and I mean, you saw how tall he is, so obviously they don’t fit quite right.”

 

“Sure son, sure.” Daniel pats Tyler’s knee with that same shit eating grin. 

 

“Oh quit teasing them, leave them alone.” Spencer says with a pointed look. 

 

“You never let me have any fun.” Daniel protests. 

 

“You have plenty of fun, now shush.” Spencer counters, hand moving to rest on Daniel’s thigh. 

 

“So why exactly did you guys decide to invade my space again?” Tyler says, trying to get the two to stop with the heart eyes and not so innocent hand placements. 

 

“Oh right! We were gonna take you out dinner as a congratulations on that award you won last week.”

 

A light blush colors Tyler’s cheeks. “That’s not necessary, really.”

 

“It’s absolutely necessary.” Daniel exclaims. “Now go along and get around, dress nice, we got reservations at The Grove.”

 

“And of course you will be coming to, Kurt.”

 

“Kind of have an issue here.” Tyler comments. “Kurt doesn’t have any clean clothes because he hasn’t had a chance to do laundry, and nothing of mine will fit properly.” 

 

“Ah, but what about that suit that Davion left here when he started the foreign exchange program?” 

 

“Oh… right, Dav. Um, yeah, that might just fit.” Tyler says, lips set in a thin line. “Come on Kurt, let’s go get around.” He says, motioning for Kurt to follow, who did without a second thought. 

 

“Who-who’s Davion…?” Kurt asks hesitantly after the door closed with a soft click. 

 

“A friend.” Tyler says wistfully as he digs through his closet. After a few moments, Tyler hands him a neatly hung suit on a hanger. “It might not be perfect, Dav was a little bulkier than you, but he was about as tall as you.” 

 

“Thanks.” He says with a smile and, before he can second guess himself, he takes Tyler’s hand and gives a gentle squeeze. “I have no idea what it is with Dav, but whatever it is, I’m sure it’ll be okay.” And he drops Tyler’s hand and heads towards the bathroom to change, leaving Tyler standing there looking sad and confused. 

 

He closes the bathroom door gently and gently pulls off the shirt he’d been wearing, not wanting to stretch it out more than it already was, and took off the sweatpants, tossing them both into the hamper. He carefully took the suit jacket and crisp grey button down off of the hanger before holding up the pants, which were a nice silky black material, similar to the jacket. He carefully pulled them on, zipping and buttoning them. They fit weirdly, they were long enough, but a little big around the waist, causing them to hang lower then they probably should. He shrugged it off as he pulled on the dark grey button up, adjusting the cuffs to fit properly around his wrists before pulling on the black suit coat. Looking at himself in the mirror, he realized that he actually didn’t look half bad, despite the crazy hair. He ran his fingers through it in an attempt to subdue it, but when that didn’t work, he grabbed the hair gel from the counter and slicked it back. 

 

Once satisfied, he stepped back out into the bedroom, where he found Tyler sitting on the bed in a pair of tight fitting black boxers, head in his hands, hunched over himself. 

 

“You, uh, you okay?” He asked quietly, sitting on the bed beside the blond. 

 

Tyler lifted his head, looking at Kurt with cloudy eyes. “N-no.” He says with a shaky breath. 

 

He rubs a hand soothingly on Tyler’s back. “You wanna talk about it?”

 

Tyler is silent for a few moments, eyes wide and cloudy with emotion. “It’s just.” His voice is soft, but thick with emotion. “Dav was more than just a friend… we had a thing going for a long time, most of freshman year of college. We were best friends, who just happened to sleep together. He never had actual feelings for me, but I fell for him and well, he left for Bulgaria to study and we broke things off, obviously since he was leaving, but it was just kinda hard.”

 

“Oh. That really sucks.”

 

“Yeah, it does.” Tyler agrees with a sigh. 

 

“Thanks for trusting me with that.” He says with a gentle smile. 

 

“You’re my soulmate, how could I not trust you?” Tyler asks with a breathy laugh.

 

He smiles, squeezing Tyler’s shoulder. “Even so, thank you. I know that must not have been easy.” 

 

“Nope, but it does get easier with time.”

 

“Good.” He gives Tyler’s shoulder another squeeze. “Now why don’t you get dressed, I feel horribly overdressed right now.” He chuckles and smiles brightly when Tyler laughs too. And if that laugh just happens to be one of the best things he’s ever heard, well, there’s no one to judge him on that. 

 

**~**

 

Kurt is nineteen and three fourths when he goes back to Chicago. 

 

“She’s gonna be so surprised T.” Kurt says with a big smile as they wait for the train to arrive.  

 

“I mean, considering you still haven't told her, I’d say so.” Tyler responds with an equally big smile. 

 

“Hopefully this goes better than my first impression with your dads.”

 

“Oh I’m sure it will, but that was priceless.”

 

“ **_That_ ** was embarrassing.”  

 

Tyler laughs and bumps their shoulders. “Oh come on, it was not.”

 

“Dan thought you’d given me a blowjob!” He slaps Tyler on the arm, maybe a little harder than intended, or totally intended. 

 

“You were blushing so hard, it was hilarious.” 

 

“Yeah, sure.” He grumbles, stepping onto the train as the door opened. 

 

He quickly takes the only seat left, sticking his tongue out at Tyler. 

 

“I like standing anyway.” Tyler quips, nudging Kurt’s foot with his own. 

 

What they had right now, well, they were friends, boarding on more than, but that line had yet to be crossed and that was okay. It was perfect, the dynamic. They laughed and joked around. Drifted to each other when they just needed a shoulder to cry on, or a friendly person to just listen. He had been staying with Tyler since they found each other. He’s practically moved in at that point. He has seen other platonic soulmates before, and he honestly feels okay with the fact they are only platonic. Though sometimes he wonders. Sometimes he wakes up with his head on Tyler’s shoulder and an arm wrapped around his waist some time in the middle of the night with the tv glowing softly in the dark. Sometimes they play footsie under the table at a restaurant. Sometimes Tyler will make him breakfast and make his coffee just right. But it’s okay, what they have, perfect even. 

 

“We get off at Sturgis, right?” Tyler asks, glancing at the screen listing the stops. 

 

“Yup, then it’ll just be a few roads down.” He replies, standing up carefully and bracing in anticipation of the train stopping. 

 

Tyler jolts forward, grasping at the handle to keep upright and Kurt can’t help but laugh. “Newb.” He smirks as he stays perfectly on his feet. 

 

Tyler sends him a look. “Shut up.”

 

And he just smirks, making his way off of the train and out onto the sidewalk with Tyler right behind him. He leads the way through the crowded streets, occasionally getting shoved, and brushing it off like it were nothing. Though, when a car slams to a stop right before the crosswalk after running a red, he flips the driver off, continuing on as if nothing happened. 

 

“Damn dude, didn’t know you were so badass.” 

 

“I grew up in downtown chicago.” He deadpans. “You learn a few things.” He shrugs. 

 

“I will never be able to look at you the same.”

 

He laughs, shaking his head. “Alright T, whatever you say.” 

 

They walk for a little while longer before they reach the building and Kurt uses his key card to swipe them in and heads for the elevator. Once they reach the third floor they head to the last door on the left and he fishes out his key and unlocks the door. 

 

“Mama?” He calls out, dropping his bag on the floor and motioning at Tyler to shut the door. 

 

“Kurt! My baby boy!” Mama says, rushing out of a room to pull Kurt into the tightest hug physically possible. 

 

“Hey Mama.” He hugs back just as tightly. 

 

She pulls back after a long moment. “You never said you were coming home! Why didn’t you at least give me a call or something?? I’ve missed you so much, oh my goodness, sweetie I’m just…… Oh… Oh hello.” She stops her rambling as she finally notices Tyler standing in the room too. 

 

Tyler gives a little wave. “Hello.”

 

“Sweetie, who’s this?”

 

“This is Tyler Mama.” He smiles brightly. “My soulmate.”

 

She gasps, covering her mouth with her hands instantly. “Oh my goodness! When did you find him?”

 

“On my birthday.” 

 

“Kurt Jay Mac! How dare you not tell me!” She slaps him lightly on the chest. 

 

“Oh man, she’s using full names, you’re in some serious shit dude.”

 

“Watch your language young man!” She scolds, though her eyes are teary. “You’re both in some serious shit.”

 

“Hypocrite.’ Kurt coughs, which earn a snort from Tyler. 

 

“Oh you hush.” She warns, but pulls him into a big hug. Then immediately moves to smother Tyler in a hug as well. 

 

“Now come on, I’ll make y’all some tea and you’re gonna tell me exactly how this happened.”

 

**~**

 

Kurt is twenty and living in San Diego when Tyler gets a skype call.

 

“H-hey Dav.” Tyler greets nervously, eyes briefly flickering to where Kurt is sitting near him on the couch. 

 

“Hey man! How’ve you been?” Davion exclaims, his face a little grainy, but barely enough to be any more than a slight annoyance. 

 

“I’ve been good. A lot has happened. How about you?” He tries for a smile, but it probably looks as forced as it feels. 

 

“Amazing! Fuck, if only you’d been here to see it man, I found my soulmate.” Davion pulls someone-- an attractive guy, redhead with grey eyes. 

 

“Hey man.” The greets. “The names Chad.”

 

Tyler nods. “I’m Tyler.” 

 

“Oh I know, this dork talks about you constantly.” Chad says with an easy smile, bumping his shoulder against Davion’s.

 

“Damn right I do.” Davion quips, placing a chaste kiss on Chad’s nose.

 

Even Kurt, from where he sat could see that that was like a punch to the gut to Tyler, who sucked in a breath of air and paled, but said nothing. 

 

“Anyway, I just wanted to check up on you, y’know, see how my boy is doing.” 

 

“I’m doing fine Dav.”

 

Davion suddenly looks serious. “You sure dude?”

 

“Yeah, just a little tired is all. This english class I’m taking is kicking my butt.” Which wasn’t exactly a lie, but not really the truth either. 

 

“If you say so.” Davion says, looking concerned, but not saying anything more. “Hey, well I gotta go, this nerd has a date planned. I’ll talk to you again soon, okay?”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

The call dropped and the laptop slipped from Tyler’s lap, falling to the ground with a thud. 

“T?” Kurt asks with a gulp, blue eyes wide with worry. 

 

Tyler just looks at him for a moment with equally wide eyes thick with emotion and suddenly Tyler’s basically on his lap, kissing him hungrily. Kurt’s heart starts racing, but hell if he isn’t about to not kiss back. He honestly probably couldn’t stop the way his lips instantly started moving against Tyler’s even if he wanted to. It’s sloppy, teeth clanking together, far too much tongue, but it’s all so much, and a groan is all he can manage. He can feel Tyler hard against his abdomen and the throbbing in his own dick. He groans again as Tyler moves his hips against Kurt’s pressing down hard, and fuck if Kurt isn’t almost already spent. In a blur of teeth, tongue, hot lips, and quick slides of hips, he’s seeing white and can’t help but groan, his jaw going slack, lips still pressed against Tyler’s own. Tyler collapses against him, feeling boneless. 

 

Tyler runs his fingers through Kurt’s sweat damp hair, and brushes his lips against his temple. And it’s all Kurt can do to just steady his breathing and try to control the swirling of emotions in his heart. He never realized it, neither of them did, but maybe they’d crossed that just friends line a long time ago, and never once tried to actually act on those feelings. But now, even though it was a snap of sexaul tension, they both knew where the other stood. 

 

**~**

 

Kurt is twenty one when he says it for the first time. 

 

“Oh come on T, it’s not even that cold.” Kurt laughs, linking his arm with Tyler’s. 

 

“Not cold my ass.” He grumbles. “I grew up in San Diego thank you.”

 

“Not my fault you’re not adept to the cold.” He shrugs with a smirk. 

 

Tyler lets out of huff of air, it quickly turning into steam and disappearing. “You didn’t even warn me, you jerk.”

 

“You know I love you.” He quips, kissing Tyler’s cheek gently.

 

Tyler looks at him with wide eyes as his lips twitched up into a smile. “I love you too Kurt.” 

 

**~**

 

Kurt is twenty four when he says yes. .

 

It was sunny, like most days in San Diego, and they had just gotten done with lunch and were walking on the beach, hand in hand, leaving foot prints behind them that slowly got washed away by the gently rolling waves. They had been walking for a while when Tyler took a deep and stopped, his eyes portraying nervousness, but his smile bright. 

 

“Kurt.” He starts with a slightly uneven voice. “I love you so much. You’re just so perfect and-and… Fuck it, screw this whole speech.” He drops gracefully to one knee, a ring box being pulled from his pocket, black and velvety with a simple gold ring resting inside. “I love you Kurt, will you marry me?” 

 

Kurt stares with wide, watery eyes and manages to nod quickly before pulling Tyler into a deep kiss. His heart flutters as he feels the chilled metal of the ring on his finger. 

 

**~**

 

Kurt is twenty five when he stands across from his soulmate under an arch of white roses.

 

The crowd assembled is all teary eyed and sniffling as the vows are finished and both Kurt and Tyler are trying their damndest not to cry, but both failed pretty miserably. 

 

“Tyler Austin Hunter, do you take Kurt to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

 

“I do.”

 

“Kurt Jay Mac, do you take Tyler to be your lawfully wedded husband.”

 

“I do.” 

 

“You may kiss the groom.” 

 

And they kiss, it’s sloppy and tastes like tears, but it’s perfect.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
